We Belong Together
by RebornRose1992
Summary: Sitting under the God Tree while singing We Belong Together,Kagome thinks about how Inuyasha and herself finally get together and of course how the clay plot finally died.Pairings: KagInu and SanMiroku.


**KagHieiLuver**: Hey, this going to be my very first one shot. I decide to start out with a one shot to see if I did a good job. Jeez my first one shot and it's a Inuyasha and Kagome pairing.

**Futare Baka Kikyou**: Oh shut up! You know they belong together.

**KagHieiLuver**: You're right( takes a deep breath) they do belong together.

**Futare Baka Kikyou**: What did you say!( looks like if she got hit by a train) Did you just agree with me!

**KagHieiLuver**: hahahahaha you actually felt for it( rolls on the floor with laughter) like im really going to say! I love kagome and Hiei pairing but I think that Sesshomaru looks better with Kagome then Inuyasha. Hahahahaha baka.

**Futare Baka Kikyou**: What did you say!( looks like it she's about to exploded)

**KagHieiLuver**: You heard me!

**Futare Baka Kikyou**: Why you!( gets out a huge heavy dictionary) take this( hits KHL with it).

**KagHieiLuver**: oww my head (passes out).

**Futare Baka Kikyou**: Oh I think I kill her…oh who cares that what's she gets!

(Five minutes pass KHL is still pass out)

**Futare Baka Kikyou: **Okay come on KHL this isn't funny( shakes KHL like her life depend on it) holy shit. Okay while I try to wake up KHL please enjoy the one shot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song. **

**Kagome was sitting under the God Tree. The well's power had been weaken from all the traveling, so she had no choice but to stay in the past to finish her quest. During her journey she was turn into a inu-hanyou like Inuyasha. She has cute black doggy ears with silver in the tips, her hair was still black but with silver tips on the bottom. She has sapphire eyes. She has claws like Inuyasha, he decide to trained her with her new powers so now she could protect herself. Kagome knew that she could see her family again in 500 years. It has been a week since they finished their journey for the Shikon No Tama and had defeat Naraku. Sango and Miroku were to be marry in two months. Three months before the battle Shippo had asked Kagome if she could be his mother and of course she said yes. They both were living with Kaede until they get their own hut. Kagome took out her CD player and listen to Mariah Carey. She play her favorite song "We Belong Together." **

_I didn't mean it when I said _

_I didn't love you _

_I should have held on tight _

_I never should have let you go _

_I didn't know nothing _

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed_

_I would ever be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be sitting_

_Here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you _

_Guess I didn't know me _

_But I though I know everything _

_I never felt _

Flashback

_Kagome and Inuyasha were under the God Tree watching the stars, when Kagome suddenly start to talk to Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha" said Kagome_

"_What" replied Inuyasha_

"_I know that you still love Kikyou" Kagome said quietly ._

"_What!" yelled Inuyasha very surprise._

"_I said that you still love Kikyou" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha_

"_You are such a stupid girl" yelled a pissed off Inuyasha_

"_Sit Boy! Don't call me stupid, I know that you still love her" yelled Kagome._

_Inuyasha fell to the ground mumbling about stupid girls. After getting up from his date with the ground. He was surprise at what Kagome said to him. _

"_Inuyasha, I want you happy even if its with Kikyou so if you want the Sacred Jewel to bring back Kikyou then go ahead. said Kagome with a fake smile. _

_(Inside Inuyasha's mind) _

_Demon: "What the hell is wrong with her! Doesn't that girl know we love her!"_

_Human: "Calm down! She probably doesn't even know." _

_Hanyou: "Yeah! So calm down."_

_Demon::mental sigh: "Fine! jeez how stupid can she be?" _

_Human: "I have to agree, why is she so stupid? I mean why the hell could we risk our lifes saving her ass all the time if we didn't love her." _

_Human: "Maybe its time to tell her that we love her." _

_Demon and Hanyou: "What! Are you crazy! We can't tell her." _

_Human: "Why not? If we don't tell her that we are going to lose her." _

_Demon: "To who could we lose her?"_

_Human: "How about the stupid wolf."_

_Demon and Hanyou: "What! We are don't going to let that stupid wolf get near our Kagome!"_

_Human: "Whatever then are going to tell her." _

_Demon and Hanyou: "Fine but if she doesn't feel the same way and we lose her then its your fault."_

_Human: "Whatever!" _

_(out of Inuyasha's mind) _

"_Kagome" started Inuyasha " You're right I'm in love with someone but not with Kikyou." _

"_What! Then who?" screamed Kagome surprise and relieve. _

"_Are you blind? I love you and only you" Inuyasha said. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha frowned and wipes the tears away._

"_Kagome don't you feel the same way?" asked Inuyasha quietly._

"_Inuyasha I love you too but then what about Kikyou I thought you loved her?" said Kagome. _

"_In the beginning I did loved her but then I realize that she wasn't the same women that I fell for 50 years ago." Inuyasha takes a breath then continues " I don't think of you as Kikyou but as Kagome Higurashi holder of my heart." _

_Kagome was surprise and happy that Inuyasha love her for just being her not for being the reincarnation_ _of Kikyou."_

"_Ohh Inuyasha" was the only thing that Kagome could say. _

"_Kagome I was thinking if you want me to become human for you I will." Inuyasha told her. Kagome stayed quite for a while not sure what to say. Inuyasha was getting nervous about her silence, he didn't really wanted become human but if Kagome wanted him then he could. _

"_No Inuyasha! I don't even what you to consider becoming human. I fell in love with you as a hanyou, I love you as a half human and half demon" Kagome then hugged Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha was happy to hear that she love him as a hanyou. He hugged her back. _

"_Inuyasha" started Kagome but was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her on the lips with the stars shining brightly behind them._

_End Flashback_

**Kagome was so happy about how things turn out. She was happy that Inuyasha loves her the way she loves him, they could always be together, she continue singing. **

_The Feeling that Im feeling_

_Now That I Don't Hear Your Voice _

_Or Have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I Don't Have A Choice_

_Or what I wouldn't Give _

_To Have You Lying By My Side_

_Right her cause baby _

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_Its still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together _

_Who else am I gonna lean on _

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There Ain't Nobody Better _

_Oh Baby Baby _

_We Belong together _

**Kagome continue to sing while thinking of the encounter they had with Kikyou. She had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her, but Kagome showed her that no one could take Inuyasha away from her. **

Flashback

_Two days later, after their confessions they continue with their journey. Sango and Miroku were riding Kilala, while Kagome and Shippo were riding in Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha suddenly stop. Miroku notice this and told Sango to stop Kilala, they got off of Kilala and walk to Inuyasha. _

"_What's wrong" asked Sango_

"_I smell Kikyou" Inuyasha told them_

"_What" they all yelled together_

"_Are you going after her" asked Kagome quietly. The group tensed at the question and waiting for a answer. _

"_Yes Kagome I am" Inuyasha told her, they were all shock at what he said. _

" _WHAT!I though you love Kagome" yelled Shippo, while hitting him on the head. _

"_Oww you brat…let me finish im going but to get the rest of Kagome's soul and to tell her im not going to hell with her" said Inuyasha, while he tried to get Shippo back. Kagome smiled at this, while holding Shippo to her chest. _

"_Inuyasha we should go with you just in cause she tries anything" Sango told him, before a fight started. _

"_No, I will be fine this is something I have to do myself" Inuyasha told them._

"_Fine but please be careful" Kagome begged him. _

"_I will" Inuyasha said as he took off. Inuyasha found Kikyou resting in the tree. He walk up to her. She woke up when she sense him. _

"_Kikyou" Inuyasha said while standing a couple of steps away from her. _

"_Inuyasha you came" Kikyou said while walking up to him and hugging. Inuyasha suddenly pushed her away. Kikyou looked at him surprised and angry._

"_Inuyasha darling what's wrong with you?" ask the clay plot. _

"_Im sorry Kikyou but I don't love you" Inuyasha told her_

"_What! It's because of my stupid reincarnation isn't" Kikyou coldly said._

"_Yes, I'm sorry but I can't go to hell with you" Inuyasha looked away from her. _

"_You promise to go to hell with me" Kikyou said while looking at Inuyasha straight in the eyes._

_While all this was happening Kagome was pacing in the camp site they made._

"_Kagome calm down" Sango told the nervous girl. _

"_Calm down! Calm down! Are you telling me to calm down Inuyasha is with that clay plot and you what me to calm down!" yelled a pissed off miko. They all took a large step from the mad miko. _

"_Please calm down Lady Kagome, Inuyasha will be fine he can take care of himself" Miroku told her hoping to calm her down. _

_Inside Kagome's Mind_

_Oh my gosh what's taking him, this waiting is killing me! I hate this what if Kikyou takes Inuyasha with her no…. Inuyasha couldn't allowed her to take him. But still I have to go. _

_Out if Kagome's Mind _

"_Guys I made up my mind im going after Inuyasha" Kagome told them._

"_Are you sure Lady Kagome" Miroku asked. _

"_Yes I'm sure ! We all know that we can't trust Kikyou"_

"_Fine but me careful " Sango offered her._

"_Okay I will and I'm sorry about yelling at you guys" Kagome apologize to them._

"_Its okay kagome go to Inuyasha" Sango told her while Miroku and Shippo smiled at her. Kagome smile at her and nodded. She took of running to the direction Inuyasha went. _

"_Finally I see them" Kagome told herself, after a few minutes if running threw the forest._

"_Why Inuyasha I though you loved me" Kikyou told the Inuyasha coldly._

"_I did but that was 50 years ago, when you die so did my love for you." Inuyasha told her._

" _I see" Kikyou told him with her head down after a second she looked up with a evil smile and said _

"_If you don't love me then you wont love anyone" said Kikyou and shot Inuyasha pinning him to the tree. _

"_Kikyou what the hell are you doing!" yelled Inuyasha angry._

"_Darling we will be together in hell one way or another" Kikyou said, _

"_Kikyou" yelled Kagome while pointing a arrow at Kikyou. _

"_Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha surprise_

"_Well if isn't my reincarnation here to say good bye to Inuyasha" Kikyou smile. _

"_Go to hell Kikyou im not going to let Inuyasha go" Kagome told her while firing a arrow. _

"_Ahh" Kikyou yelled as her left shoulder was purified._

"_That's was you get for trying to take Inuyasha away from me" Kagome told her._

"_Im sorry but you don't deserved him your just a weak cheap copy" Kikyou said while holding her shoulder. Then she fired a arrow at Kagome but she dodged it and hit Kikyou with a arrow in the arm. _

_Kagome then ran and freed Inuyasha and embrace him, Inuyasha then pulled away._

"_Kagome what the hell are you doing here?" _

"_I was worried about you" Inuyasha was about to say something but Kikyou interrupted him_

"_Enough Inuyasha your mine you promised to love me" said Kikyou. _

"_Kikyou that promise was broken when you died" Inuyasha told her. _

"_Die" yelled Kikyou while launching a arrow at Kagome. _

_Inuyasha saw it and blocked Kagome with his body. The arrow hit Inuyasha above his heart, before he could fall and hit the grounded kagome got him. _

"_Please don't die Inuyasha" cried Kagome._

"_Im sorry cough cough Kagome I love you" said Inuyasha. Then he fainted. _

"_No Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome suddenly her eyes turned red and her hands glowed.   
"You aren't going to take Inuyasha away." She then shoot Kikyou with a fireball and kill her. Kikyou screamed and turn into ashes. After she return to normal she ran into Inuyasha and pull him into her arms and yelled for help. (At the same time this was happening) Sango and the rest of the group were waiting at the campsite. They all heard when kagome screamed out Inuyasha's name.  
"Let's go" Sango yelled at Miroku and Shippo. They all got in Kilala's back to find their friends._

"_I smell Inuyasha's blood and Kagome's scent " yelled Shippo. _

"_Are you sure Shippo" Miroku asked him._

"_Yes Yes Yes" Shippo told him, then Miroku saw Kagome holding a bloody Inuyasha, Sango told Kilala to stop. _

"_Ka-go-me" yelled Shippo. _

" _I will tell you on the way to Kaede's " Kagome told them, they all left to Kaede to get Inuyasha healed. _

_End of Flashback _

_I cant sleep at night _

_When you are on my mind _

_Baby Womack's on the Radio_

_Singing to Me _

_If you think you're lonely now_

_Wait a minute this is to deep _

_I gotta change the station _

_So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break _

_And then I hear my baby face _

_I only think of you and _

_Its breaking my heart_

_Im trying to keep it together _

_Bu im falling apart _

_Im feeling all out of my element _

_Throwing things, crying tryin'_

_To figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song _

_Ain't even of what I'm feeling inside _

_I need you, need you back inside my life baby _

**Inuyasha was walking through the forest looking for his kagome. **

**(Inside of Inuyasha's Mind)**

**Demon and Hanyou: "Where the hell is she?"**

**Human: "Both of you calm down! Jeez she's probably sitting under the God Tree." **

**Demon and Hanyou: "Why didn't you say that before."**

**Human: "You didn't ask."**

**Demon and Hanyou( look at him like his crazy) **

**(Outside of Inuyasha's Mind)**

**Inuyasha starts to walk to the God Tree feeling extremely stupid for not thinking about that before. As he gets near the tree he hears Kagome singing, he stops and listens to her.**

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_Its still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause _

_We belong together _

_Who else am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together_

**Inuyasha was still in the tree listening to Kagome sing. **

**(Inside of Inuyasha's mind) **

**All three together: "wow…"**

**Demon: "Who the fuck new that she sang this good?"**

**Human and Hanyou: "not us!"**

**Demon: "bakas I was being sarcastic."**

**Human: "Whatever…anyway she has a beautiful voice." **

**Demon and Hanyou: "agreed."**

**(outside of Inuyasha's mind) **

**Inuyasha continues to hear kagome sing. **

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_Its still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby please cause _

_We belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me _

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh baby please _

**As kagome sings the last part of the song Inuyasha jumps down wraps his arms around her and sings with her.**

_We Belong Together **ending with a kiss. **_

**The End**

**KHL:I sleep to all the one-short!**

**FBK: Yea you did **

**KHL:It's your fault**

**FBK:Next time dont play with me!  
KHL:whatever!  
FBK:dont start(gives a death glare)**

**KHL:hides behind the couch:o-kay!**

**FBK:thats what i though**

**KHL:Thankx for reading my one-shot and please review!**

**FBK:Yeah!Please Review! **


End file.
